


Shaping Up

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mom Urbosa, Pre-Calamity, Pre-Canon, With a Light Sprinkling of Angst, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Urbosa has a moment of peace on the precipice of chaos.Or,Urbosa's baby daughter has a spectacular throwing arm.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 18: Shapes





	Shaping Up

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! More lesbian mom Urbosa! Why? Because I can. 
> 
> This is set approximately nine years before the Calamity. If you haven't read the rest of the Remade series, you should be able to understand this just fine, as it is a prequel-y sideplot drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Which is this one, sweetling?” Urbosa cooed, holding a up a small wooden block. “Where does it go?” The baby took the block and, after a moment’s consideration, shoved it in her mouth. “Not quite. Which hole?” All she received was a stare.

 

“She’s a bit young yet to understand shapes, love,” a voice called from the other room. Urbosa smiled as her wife walked in to join them. “She hasn’t even reached her first year.”

 

“But she’s the smartest little thing! Aren’t you, Sanji?” Urbosa kissed the babe’s little cheeks, prompting a fit of delighted giggles. “Now where does the block go?”

 

Nirah rolled her eyes, but a fond smile crept onto her face as she watched the pair interact. It was rare to see Urbosa so relaxed and open, especially with monsters and the Yiga Clan growing bolder and bolder as the days passed. It was only with her, and now their daughter, that the feared Gerudo chief let her guard down.

 

Sanji was once again examining the toy in front of her. It had been a gift from the Hylian king and queen, a toy their own daughter had long grown out of. According to the tag, at least, the gift had come from little Zelda herself. The set had a wooden box with different shapes cut into the top and sides, with corresponding colorful blocks to match. The baby held out the triangular block she had, almost moving it to the right hole…then threw it across the room instead.

 

“Sanji!” Nirah gasped dramatically, pretending to be startled. The babe giggled wildly and clapped her hands, clearly delighted by her choice. With a sigh, she scooted over and retrieved the block, returning it to the pile. “What about this one?” she asked, presenting her daughter with a cylindrical block.

 

“Does it go…here?” Urbosa pointed to the square hole, “Or…here?” the pentagon, “Or…here?” finally the circle. Once again, Sanji chewed on the block, looking up at her mother from where she was in her lap, and then chucked the block across the room.

 

“Sanji!” Nirah said again, prompting yet another round of giggles. “My goodness!”

 

“At least we know she has a good throwing arm,” Urbosa said unhelpfully. “I’ll start her on spears when she’s old enough.

 

“By the Heroines, _no!”_ Nirah said. “Why can’t she just stay safe inside, without weapons?”

 

“Darling, we’ve discussed this,” Urbosa said, her voice gentle as she bounced Sanji, who was now in possession of another block. “Sanji is my heir. The role of chief is inherently the role of a warrior. Even if she were not the heir, she needs to know how to protect herself, just in case…” she swallowed. “Just in case I can’t.”

 

Nirah pursed her lips. “I heard what the Hylian messenger said about the princess.”

 

“She’s too young to take this on!” Urbosa burst out, bouncing the baby slightly when the sudden noise startled her from her chewing. “She’s only eight, and her mother is gone. Who can she turn to if she’s supposed to face Ganon, of all things?”

 

“We’ll be there for her,” Nirah said, then paused. “’Bosa,” she said slowly, “those…things the Sheikah found. The Divine Beasts. Do you think it will come to that?”

 

Urbosa, as always could tell what she was truly asking. “Should Zelda call on me for aid, I will answer,” she said. “If that means getting in one of those infernal devices, then so be it.”

 

“Not too soon, I hope,” Nirah said, a strained smile on her face. “I’m not sure if I can handle this little monster on my own.”

 

“I will never leave you alone, my love,” Urbosa said firmly, reaching out to stroke her cheek with hands roughened from training and combat. “I will stay by your side until the darkness takes us all. While the crown may borrow me for a time, I am yours to keep.”

 

Nirah sighed, then kissed her. “You’ll keep that promise if you know what’s good for you,” she threatened. “If you die, I’ll bring you back and kill you again myself.”

 

“Of course,” Urbosa murmured into the crook of her neck. “My brave, wise wife. I’d expect nothing less from you.”

 

Sanji squealed, clearly displeased by her mothers not paying attention to her, then began tapping the block she held, heart-shaped this time, against the box.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart, just a bit to the left!” Nirah said, moving closer and pointing at the right hole. Sanji babbled, moved it that way…and shoved it in.”

 

“Yay!” Urbosa cheered, lifting the babe up over her head. “That’s my smart little girl!” Sanji babbled some more. “I know! You’re so clever, just like your mama!”

 

Nirah laughed, gazing at the two and wishing she could capture the moment forever. She’d sketch it later, she decided. With luck, it would turn out somewhat decent.

 

“Can you do another one?” Urbosa was asking, but Sanji had already lost interest.  “Sanni!” The baby made a raspberry sound and began crawling away as quickly as she could towards her other toys. Her mothers made no motion to stop her.

 

“How long were you two playing with that?” Nirah asked.

 

Urbosa stretched, groaning as her joints popped. “Almost an hour,” she said. “I’m shocked she didn’t get bored before now.”

 

“Did she do anything but throw blocks before that last one? Because there appear to be a lot less blocks than there are holes.”

 

“There should be two or three under our bed, one under your desk, and at least two by your lounger.”

 

Nirah stood, then held a hand out for her wife. “Let’s hunt them down, then get some dinner. Should we call down to the kitchens, or do you want to try and make something?” From behind them, they heard a crash followed by a delighted squeal.

 

Urbosa winced. “Let’s just call the kitchens.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nirah is Urbosa's wife and a renowned scholar. Sanji is the eldest of their two daughters, the second being Lenai, who comes along shortly before the Calamity. 
> 
> In case you're curious, I modeled Sanji's toy on the Melissa & Doug shape sorting cube. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr!


End file.
